New York
by loveDarrenCriss4
Summary: Kurt leaves for New York, and Blaine can't handle it very well. Warning: Trigger warnings (cutting/drug usage/suicide attempt)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my 2nd fic :D Sorry if it's a disappointment to some of you. Rate and review? If any of you have read my first fic, Courage, I'm going to update that one soon, but this story was in my mind all of a sudden, so I just wrote it quickly. There will be one more chapter, and maybe a third depending on the feedback. Rates & Reviews please? :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe you leave for New York today," Blaine said quietly, staring at his coffee cup, circling the rim of it with his index finger. Kurt reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand, holding it firmly in between both of his.

"I know…I hate leaving you…but you know I'm never saying goodbye to you. We can see each other every weekend, I'm just a few states a way," Kurt said, offering a sad smile. Blaine had tears forming in his eyes, making the golden orbs shine in the saddest way possible.

"Being here without you will be so lonely….even if I will see you often. Just promise me you won't find someone else?" Blaine asked, blinking back the tears. He stared into Kurt's bright blue eyes, hurt evident.

"There'll never be anyone else in this world that compares to you. Temptations may be there, but it'll always be you that I long to touch," Kurt whispered. Blaine started crying, kissing Kurt's hands. Kurt stood up, holding his hand out for Blaine. They walked slowly to Blaine's car, Kurt's bags crammed into the back. Blaine cried quietly, holding onto Kurt's hand for dear life as he drove to the airport.

* * *

"It's almost time for me to go, love…" Kurt whispered, burying his face in Blaine's chest as they sat on the floor of the airport, waiting for Kurt's flight. They ignored the ignorant people sneering at them every few minutes. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tighter, refusing to let go.

"No…" he whimpered, closing his eyes tightly.

Kurt looked up at him with teary eyes, a few escaping as he spoke. "I'm not exactly excited about this either," he whispered, reaching up to wipe Blaine's tears away.

"Then don't go…stay here….with me….please," Blaine begged between sobs. Kurt sat up straight and took Blaine's face into his hands, cupping his cheeks gently.

"One year and you'll be right there with me. Hell, not even a year. I'll be here for your graduation, obviously, and I can bring you to live with me in New York that night. Until then, we'll live off of weekend visits, and daily skypes and phone calls," he said, stroking Blaine's cheeks with his thumbs. Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt's lips gently. He cringed when they called for Kurt's plane.

"Walk with me to the gate?" Kurt asked, standing up and holding his hand out. Blaine took the hand slowly, Kurt pulling him up. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, closing the gap between their bodies. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist firmly, trying to keep this moment forever.

They kissed passionately, right in the middle of the crowd, ignoring everyone else. As far as the couple was concerned, it was only them. Kurt and Blaine. Just them. "You're so beautiful, and perfect, Blaine. I love you with all that I am, and I'll see you so soon. I'll call you as soon as I can, okay love?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips breathlessly, crying the same as Blaine.

"I love you so much, Kurt. You're my life, baby. Everything that I'll do down here without you, is for you. Just always keep me here, okay?" Blaine paused, bringing one of his hands up to rest gently against Kurt's chest, right over his heart. He stared into Kurt's eyes for a minute, feeling his heart beat beneath his hand, reaching down with his other hand to grab Kurt's, lacing their fingers together perfectly. He took a deep breath, squeezing Kurt's hand before continuing," Make sure to think of me often, because I can feel it when you think of me. I know it's crazy, but I just get this feeling that I'm…safe, a-and loved," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheeks a billion times. Kurt nodded, "You'll be here always. This is your home. And your heart is my home," he smiled, placing his empty hand on top of Blaine's against his chest, squeezing Blaine's hand, and leaning in to kiss him once more.

Kurt waved and smiled sadly, calling out to Blaine one last time before boarding the plane. "I love you!" he shouted. "I love you too, Kurt. Please be safe!" Blaine yelled back. They didn't break eye contact until they possibly had to. Blaine stood there, staring as Kurt slowly disappeared.

* * *

Blaine sat in his car, crying. He decided that if he sung right now, Kurt would somehow hear it. Maybe not hear it, but maybe he'd feel it. Blaine plugged his iPhone into the audio jack in his car, slowly starting to back out of the parking lot. He began to sing his heart out to the perfect song, one of his recent favorites, though it wasn't really his style.

"_You said it in a simple way, 4am the second day, how strange that I don't know you at all._

_I stumbled through the long goodbye, one last kiss, then catch your flight, right when I was just about to fall._

_I told myself, 'don't get attached,' but in my mind, I play it back, spinning faster than the plane that took you_

_This is when the feeling sinks in, I don't wanna miss you like this, come back, be here, come back, be here._

_I guess you're in New York today, and I don't wanna need you this way, come back, be here, come back, be here" _

Blaine cried through the short instrumental break, gripping the wheel tighter, letting the feelings sink in. He had been preparing himself for this day for months, and he thought he was ready. He thought he could handle it easier than this. He didn't know it would hurt this damn much.

"_The delicate beginning rush, the feeling you can know so much, without knowing anything at all._

_And now that I can't put this down, If I had known what I know now, I never would have played so nonchalant_

_Taxi cabs and busy streets, that never bring you back to me, I can't help but wish you took me with you"_

Blaine sobbed during the next chorus, his vision beginning to get blurry from the tears. He knew he couldn't drive like that, so he pulled over in the nearest parking lot, that happened to be currently deserted. He cried and listened to the song, before starting in again to finish it.

"_This is falling in love in the cruelest way. This is falling for you when you are worlds away. New York, be here," _

He paused for a second to catch his breath, missing a small part of the song, but not caring. He only wanted to sing the most relevant parts. The parts of the song that really hit him in the heart.

"_And I break down, cause it's not fair, that you're not around._

_This is when the feeling sinks in, I don't wanna miss you like this, come back, be here, come back, be here._

_I guess you're in New York today, and I don't wanna need you this way, come back, be here, come back, be here"_

Blaine was breathing heavily and rapidly by the time he finished singing the song. He had put his whole heart into that song, and he prayed that somehow, some way, Kurt felt it. He wiped his eyes one last time as a new song started playing, and he drove home. He was slowly entering the start of his own personal hell, and he didn't even realize it.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter two. :D This is actually going in a little different direction than originally planned, meaning that this might be a few chapters longer than I'd originally planned...oh well, hope you guys like it :) The song in this chapter is 'I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat. Thanks everyone who's reading/following/favoriting this, it means so much! Just as a little warning so you guys don't think I've quit, but I might not update this story, or my other one (Courage) until after Christmas. Anyways, enjoy and Happy Holidays you guys! Much love xoxo**

* * *

It'd been two months. Two months since Kurt and him broke up. When he said it out loud, it sounded like such a short period of time, two months. But living it without Kurt felt more like two centuries. Over the past couple weeks he'd gotten into a habit of crying listening to any song he heard, always being able to hear something that reminded him of Kurt. One month ago, it wasn't this bad. Obviously it was terrible, but it wasn't like the hell he's living now. Just a few weeks ago, Kurt called him and told him that he didn't think a long-distance relationship would ever work, and he was too busy for Blaine to come up there every weekend. A week after hearing that from him, Blaine would lay in bed and listen to sad songs, and cry until he was numb. The day Kurt had told him he couldn't be with him at the moment, he'd started something else he'd later regret, but seemed like a good idea at the time.

It was now three months. They talked on the phone again, and Blaine was begging to come see Kurt. Kurt refused, and told him it would be best if they didn't see each other anymore for a while. Blaine had told him he loved him, but Kurt never responded. That's probably what hurt Blaine the most. Since that day, things had gotten worse. He couldn't handle being without Kurt, and there were bright red marks on his skin to prove it. He had started out cutting just his upper thighs, where nobody would see them. Just a few weeks ago he sat in the bathroom floor, cutting a few long marks across his hip. He never let it bleed too much; he'd cut and then clean what little blood came out. He was terrified of cutting himself, but he needed the some other kind of pain to take away the pain Kurt was leaving.

But today, was different. Blaine was starting to shut everyone out of his life. His parents were hardly ever home, so he was getting lonelier. Blaine sent Kurt a text every day, and recently Kurt had texted back only to say that he was busy and unable to talk. He was sitting alone in Glee club, staring at the message Kurt had sent him. He wanted to cry, but couldn't bring himself to do it in front of all of his friends. Sam sat down next to him, apparently trying to comfort him. "Blaine, you've got to get over it. We miss you, and you're not the same," he said.

Blaine lifted his head and looked Sam dead in the eyes, with little emotion on his face. "That's the point. I'm not the same without Kurt. Without him, I feel like the better half of me is gone. There's no point in pretending that I'm okay, because I'm obviously not."

Sam could hear the hurt in Blaine's voice, especially when it cracked. He knew it took every bit of strength in Blaine's body not to break down in tears right there. Not knowing what to say, he reached over and rubbed Blaine's back comfortingly. Without a word he gave Blaine a sad smile before getting up to leave. Glee was starting.

* * *

Blaine sat quietly, clutching his phone tightly in his hand, watching Finn convince everybody they should sing another foreign song for regionals. He rejected the idea in his head, while everyone else, especially Tina, voiced their opinions out loud. Blaine started to get a headache from all of the arguing as he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He looked down and saw that it was Kurt. His heart flipped, just like it always did with every text he received from him. He read the text, and felt disappointed when he read only one little word.

_**From Kurt: **__Hey._

That's all that it said. Blaine read it about five more times while trying to figure out what he should say. He didn't tell Kurt that he missed him desperately, though he wanted to. He responded with a simple hello, and then returned his attention to Glee club. He needed to sing. He wanted to sing to Kurt, but knowing that he'd probably hang up if he were to have called him to try. He stood up, and everyone got instantly silent. They stared at him with wide eyes, as one person spoke up. Again, it was Sam.

"Blaine? What's up? Why are you just standing there?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Almost as if Finn could read minds, he walked over to Blaine and gently pushed him to the middle of the room, then went and sat down in Blaine's chair. Blaine just stood there, staring at everyone, opening his mouth to speak, but closing it when he was unable to find words.

"I want to sing…for Kurt. Even though he won't hear it, maybe he'll feel it," Blaine said firmly, looking only at Finn. He slowly directed his gaze to Sam, almost as if asking permission to do so.

"Then sing. Go ahead, we'd love to hear," Tine encouraged, nudging Sam in the arm with her elbow. For some reason, Sam stood up and excused himself from the room as Blaine collected himself in order to sing without bursting into tears.

Sam stood outside of the classroom, and dialed Kurt's number, bouncing impatiently as he waited for Kurt to answer.

"_Hello?"_ Kurt answered, obviously confused as to why Sam was calling him during school.

"Hey, Kurt. I know this is really weird, and you'll probably refuse my next request, but Blaine's all but dying in here. He stood up and said something for the first time in almost a month. He said he wanted to sing for you. He said he knew you wouldn't hear, but he said maybe you'd feel it. So I called you. Can you just please listen to him sing?" Sam whispered into the phone.

He could tell Kurt was thinking hard about the request, because he didn't hear anything for a good ten seconds. He finally let out a long sigh, _"Sure. I-I'll listen" _he said quietly.

"You're not busy at work or something?" Sam said, sounding successful.

"_No, I'm on break," _ he responded.

"Just one question, Kurt…Do you miss Blaine? Are you guys really over?"

"_I miss him like crazy. But I can't tell him that. I don't know what the future holds for us, but until my work load dies down a little, or until he graduates, I don't know if this will work." _Kurt said, sounding as if he were about to cry.

"Maybe you should just try. Because Blaine's lost without you, man," Sam said sadly.

"_You don't understand. Now, am I going to hear him, or is this a waste of my time?" _Kurt snapped. Sam made a face at the phone, offended by Kurt's sassyness.

"Okay, just listen," Sam said, walking back into the classroom, and discreetly putting his phone on speakerphone.

"I apologize if I'm unable to finish the song without crying. It's been hard to even listen to a song without breaking down…I just need this to be heard by someone, since Kurt won't listen," Blaine explained, moving a stool to the front of the class. He took a deep breath, staring at wall in front of him as he started to sing.

"_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night, I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile, I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you, what I should have said, no, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you, can't believe that I still want you, after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you"_

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to blink back tears. He tried to avoid eye contact with everyone in the room, embarrassed of how he was acting. He had to be strong, because it's what everyone expected.

Meanwhile, Kurt was covering his mouth with his hand, listening to Blaine sing the first verse and chorus through the phone. He was trying not to cry as well, hearing Blaine's beautiful voice singing this song just for him.

" _I see your blue eyes every time I close mine, you make it hard to see where I belong to,_

_When I'm not around you, it's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you, what I should have said, no, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you, can't believe that I still want you, after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you" _

Blaine stopped singing, and let the tears fall freely down his cheeks, looking at Finn, then at Sam. He was silently crying as he stood up from the stool and walked out of the room as calmly as possible. Finn got up and walked out after him, trying to talk to him. Sam took this opportunity to hear Kurt's reaction. He took the phone off of speaker and put it to his ear.

"So, Kurt…what did you think?" he asked quietly, everyone in the room staring at him with confused faces. They were oblivious to what Sam was doing.

"_It was…really good. Beautiful," _Kurt said, obviously crying.

"So why did you guys break up again?" Sam asked, becoming impatient with the two, who were obviously so in love.

As Blaine was walking down the hallway, his vision started to become blurred by the tears, and he started breathing heavier. He didn't know what was going on, but he needed Kurt, and Kurt wasn't there. As far as he knew, he might not ever be there. Blaine couldn't take the pounding in his head as Kurt's words replayed over and over again. Just as Finn turned to corner to see Blaine walking hastily, Blaine fell. No, Blaine collapsed to the floor, curling in on himself. He held his knees to his chest, sobbing for all he was worth. Finn ran up to him, kneeling beside him.

"Blaine, oh my god, are you okay?" Finn asked, worried but quiet.

"I just want it to end…" Blaine whispered through sobs.

"Want what to end?" Finn asked, tilting his head.

"Everything," Blaine breathed, closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I decided I wanted to get chapter 3 up before Christmas, so I wrote this for you guys :) It's late, and I'm tired, so I apologize if it't not as good as you'd expected, especially towards the end. I'll try to get chapter 4 up Wednesday. As always, thanks SO MUCH for reading this, and for those who have favorited/reviewed/followed this (or me ^.^), and I hope you like this!:) Warning: There is cutting and so much angst in this chapter, and I apologize for it being longer than my previous chapters. Any suggestions will be lovely :) Let me stop ranting and let you read now. -Much love & Happy Holidays! xoxo**

* * *

Blaine sat in the corner of the choir room by himself, after Finn had carried him back to the room. He wasn't even sitting in a chair, because he insisted he sit on the floor. He hugged his knees to his chest, staring at his phone. He read Kurt's name over and over, trying to imagine him there. Sam kept looking over at him, but never bothered him. Blaine was crying and everyone else in the room was back to arguing over regionals. Kurt had replied to his text from about a half hour ago, but he didn't know what to say back. So he just settled for trying to make a normal conversation.

_**To Kurt: **__How are you? _

He stared at his sent words until his vision blurred from the lack of blinking. He closed his eyes, smashing his face into his knees, crying until he couldn't breathe. He squeezed his legs tighter to his body as he began to softly sing to himself, trying to block everyone out from the world, so he could focus on his feelings. He wasn't sure why he exactly wanted to do that, considering that his only feeling were of pain right now. He didn't care. He figured he deserved the pain. He started cursing himself in his mind, telling himself that it was his fault. That he wasn't good enough for Kurt anymore. He was only a burden to him now.

"_Hello world, hope you're listening, forgive me if I'm young, for speaking out of turn_

_There's someone I've been missing, I think that they could be the better half of me_

_They're in the wrong place, trying to make it right, but I'm tired of justifying_

_So I say to you; come home, come home…'cause I've been waiting for you for so long, for so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known, so come home"_

Blaine had his eyes closed, so he didn't notice when a few of the glee members had started to gather around him. Sam, Tina, Artie, and Joe were surrounding him, listening quietly, and everyone in the room had stopped fighting. The others were sitting across the room, watching contently. Nothing was said, and Blaine was so far gone from his surroundings that he didn't notice a thing. They could definitely tell that Blaine was lost, and left out part of the song, and only sang the parts he needed to.

"_Everything I can't be, is everything you should be, and that's why I need you here_

_So hear this now, come home, come home, 'cause I've been waiting for you for so long, so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I need is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known, so come home"_

Sam reached out and gently placed a hand on Blaine's arm, causing him to look up. He had a scared look on his face as his muscles tightened. When he noticed his surroundings, he let out another sob and buried his face in his knees again. Tina and Sam sat on either side of Blaine, wrapping him in a hug and rocking him back and forth gently to comfort him. Blaine was crumbling to pieces, and Kurt was completely oblivious to it all.

* * *

Kurt thought about Blaine as he returned to work. He thought about how compassionate Blaine had sounded as he sang. He thought about every word as they echoed in the back of his mind. He was biting the insides of his cheeks to keep from crying, because it was completely unprofessional. He had to be strong if he was going to make it until the end of the school year without Blaine. He just hoped Blaine would make it.

After he got off work, Kurt called Sam to check up on Blaine.

"How's he doing? What happened after we hung up?" he asked with a worried voice as he walked to his small New York apartment.

"_He sat in the corner and sang another song after he came back into the room."_

"What do you mean came back into the room? Why did he leave in the first place?"

"_He ran out crying after singing. He just…broke down. He literally collapsed in the hallway, and Finn carried him back into the choir room. He went and sat in the corner, all curled in on himself, singing a sad song," _Sam explained with a sad sigh.

"Oh, god…What did he sing?"

"_I'm not sure what the song was, I'd never heard it until then. But the chorus was like, 'come home, I've been waiting for you for so long' and 'the only fight I've ever known is you and me' or something like that. I don't know, try Googling the lyrics and see if you can find the song. Type in like 'come home' or whatever," _Sam suggested.

Kurt walked in and kicked his shoes off, sitting on the couch and sighing. "Okay, well…can you just make sure he's okay?"

"_Why don't you? I mean, call him or something. You both know you're dying without each other, and you'll end up together anyways. So what's the big deal? Fucking call him or something. Work this shit out," _Sam said angrily.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I can't just all of a sudden call him right now. He's having mental breakdowns, and he hasn't heard my voice in about a month. It'd probably just hurt him worse to hear me right now. You just don't understand, Sam," he said, hanging up and throwing his phone on the cushion next to him.

* * *

Blaine practically drug himself up to his bedroom after driving home from school. He slammed the door, not bothering to lock it because he was the only one home. He threw his bag into the corner of his room carelessly, throwing himself onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling, getting a headache from all the crying.

He stood up and walked to his adjoined bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. "No wonder Kurt broke up with you. He just used the distance as an excuse. You really are a disappointment. Why the fuck did he choose you in the first place? You're dumb as shit," He said to himself, gripping his shirt and all but ripping it from his body. He threw it in the floor, clenching his fists and talking to himself more.

"Look at you, how pathetic. You don't have the muscles like a guy that Kurt deserves. Maybe he's finally just realized what a piece of shit you are. You're a weak, dumb, worthless guy," he screamed.

He walked back into his bedroom and laid on his bed again. "What's the fucking point," he screamed, covering his face with his hands, "Why are you trying? He doesn't love you anymore."

Blaine knew he was lying to himself. Deep down, Blaine knew that Kurt really did love him. He just thought he didn't deserve it anymore. He felt as if Kurt was trying to move on without him. He couldn't handle the pain that came with thinking anymore. He walked back to his bathroom and started looking in the cabinet under the sink. He basically tore everything apart until he found what he was looking for. He'd put his razors far back in his cabinet last week, trying not to do it anymore. But he needed it now. He couldn't hold back any more. The pain of thinking was eating him alive.

He carried one razor back into his room, sitting down by the window, beside his bed. He opened the blinds to look outside, seeing rain beat on his window. He heard thunder crack, and lightning shoot across the dark sky. He looked at his bed, where he had left his phone. He looked back down at the razor in his hand, but proceeded to grab his phone.

He was over it. He was done with feeling the pain. He had to call Kurt. He had to know if Kurt was really done with him. It would determine if he was finished in life or not. Without Kurt, life wasn't worth living. When he had fallen in love with Kurt two years ago, he'd decided that he was born for Kurt. Without Kurt, there was nothing left for him here. His hands were shaking, and he was trying not to cry as he slowly dialed Kurt's number. He placed the phone to his ear, his heart pounding with every ring. He needed Kurt to answer now more than ever. He needed Kurt to save his life.

"_Hello? Blaine?" _Kurt said. He had actually answered, and Blaine couldn't help but cry at the sound of his voice. Blaine didn't say a word, instead he sang them. It was what he did when he didn't have words to say.

"_If you were here beside me, instead of in New York, if the curve of you was curved on me_

_I'd tell you that I loved you, before I ever knew you, 'cause I loved the simple thought of you_

_If our hearts are never broken, then there's no joy in the mending, there's so much this hurt can teach us both"_

Blaine let out a sob, and gasped for a breath as he sang shakily into the phone. He set the phone on the carpet next to him, putting it on speakerphone, and stared at the razor in his hand as he concentrated on spitting out the next verse.

"_There's distance and there's silence, you words have never left me, they're the prayer that I say every day_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here, come on, come out, come here, come here_

_The long neon nights and the ache of the ocean, and the fire that started to spark_

_I miss it all from the love to the lightning, and the luck of it snaps me in two"_

Kurt listened intently to Blaine's singing. He felt hot tears streaming down his face as he heard how truly broken Blaine sounded. He realized that this was Blaine's cry for help from him. He continued to listen intently, putting on his shoes. He listened to every word Blaine sang.

"_If you were here beside me, instead of in New York, in the arms you said you'd never leave. _

_I'd tell you that it's simple, and it was only ever us, there is nowhere else that I belong_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here, come on, come out, come here, come here_

_The long neon nights and the ache of the ocean, and the fire that started to spark_

_I miss it all from the love to the lightning, and the luck of it snaps me in two_

_Just give me a sign, there's an end and a beginning to the quiet chaos driving me mad,"_

Blaine let out another sob, placing the razor blade to his left wrist. He slowly drug the blade across his tanned skin, watching as blood started to slowly ooze out, just as he had when he cut his thighs and hip. Except this time, he had no intention of stopping the blood from escaping his body, and he intended on forcing more out. He had officially gone insane from the pain, and from over thinking things. He made another cut, emitting a small whine of pain as he opened his mouth to finish the song.

"_The long neon nights and the warmth of the ocean, and the fire that is starting to go out…"_

* * *

Blaine was crying hard, watching the two lines of blood on his wrist. He let out another loud sob before beginning to talk.

"I-I'm so sorry f-for not being enough. Y-you deserve s-so much m-more than I am. You're s-so beautiful, a-and strong, and I'm here, barely h-hanging on by a thin thread. I had to hear your voice, just one more t-time," Blaine choked on his words, coughing and sobbing.

Kurt was crying now, letting Blaine's words sink into his mind. "Blaine, stop, you're scaring me. What's going on?" he said, his voice cracking as he ran out of the apartment to his car. He drove as fast as he could, ignoring every traffic law known to man, to the nearest New York airport. He was right, Blaine was calling for help. He knew he had to get there fast, because from the sounds of it, Blaine needed him.

"I-I'm sorry Kurt, I-I know I shouldn't have c-called you, b-but I just need you. And you don't w-want me anymore, a-and I just can't do this anymore. I-I have to escape. W-without you, there's no point," Blaine sobbed, making a third cut, deeper this time, and watching more blood erupt from his body. He let out a shrill scream at the pain, and watched as drops of blood fell to the carpet, staining it.

Kurt arrived at the airport pretty quickly, and ran as fast as he could to the front desk. "I need a flight to Lima, Ohio now. Get me on the soonest one you have, this is an emergency," he said quickly at the lady.

"There's a plane about to leave in 5 minutes, but I don't think you'll make it," she told him, trying to give him a sympathized look.

"Give me a ticket, now, hurry," he screamed, pulling out his wallet and throwing money at the lady.

"Sir, you've given me too much money," she said quietly, handing him a ticket. She had a scared look on her face.

"Keep it," Kurt yelled as he snatched the ticket and ran for the plane. He pushed by every person, shoving some of them nearly to the ground, and not caring when they cursed at him.

"Blaine, please, just tell me you're okay. I'm coming, Blaine. As quick as I can, okay? Please," Kurt said, unsure of what exactly he was begging Blaine for.

Blaine made a fourth cut as Kurt talked, sobbing and screaming again. "I don't mean t-to be such a b-burden, K-Kurt," he whispered between sobs.

Kurt ran onto the plane, staring at the flight attendant. "I need this plane to get to Ohio as quick as it can, this is an emergency," he screamed, sitting down and staring at his lap.

"You're not a burden, Blaine, don't ever say that. Stop doing this to yourself. Wait, why are you screaming," Kurt sobbed as realization of the situation kicked him in the gut.

"I-I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, making a fifth cut on his arm with shaky hands. He watched as the blood fell to the carpet, crying into the phone. He dropped the razor for a second and dipped his fingertips into the blood on his skin. He stared at it before taking hold of the razor again.

Kurt sat in agony as the plane took off. He had a pretty good idea of what Blaine was doing, and if he didn't get there quick enough, Blaine might do something awful to himself. Just thinking about Blaine damaging his beautiful self in anyway made him want to throw up. "No, no I'm sorry. Just hold on, Blaine, please hold on. For me, just hold on," he repeated.

"_What have I done?" _Kurt thought to himself as he stared out the window and waited on the edge of his seat for Blaine to reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's ch. 4 everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful Holiday! Don't have much to say about this chapter...so...here you go :) As always, thank you guys for reading/rating/favoriting this! - Much love, xoxo**

* * *

"Kurt, I t-think I'm fine," Blaine said after talking to Kurt for a while, looking down at his bloody arm. He couldn't bring himself to stop staring at it. His voice was monotone as he talked to Kurt, mesmerized by the bright red liquid.

"Just call an ambulance, Blaine. Please," Kurt begged in the same worried tone, trying his best to ignore the older lady next to him that was staring at him like he was crazy.

"Kurt…" Blaine's voice was high pitched and he was crying.

"Blaine, please don't argue with me, not right now. Call for help, I'm only fifteen minutes away now," Kurt said, finally seizing his crying fit.

"C-can you sing to me first? Please? I promise I'll call if you sing to me first," Blaine whispered.

"Yes, I can sing to you," Kurt said, looking at the people around him. The lady next to him was still staring at him with crazy eyes, and the couple across the aisle was paying no attention to him.

"Wait…you know what I've done to myself?" Blaine questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Have you…cut?" Kurt asked in a hushed, worried tone.

Blaine nodded, knowing Kurt couldn't see him. "Y-yes," Blaine's voice cracked as he swallowed hard.

"Are you still bleeding?" Kurt asked, watching as the lady's eyebrows shot up her forehead.

"Yes," Blaine said, starting to cry again. "Sorry, Kurt…"

"Blaine, don't apologize…just…go get a towel and stop the blood, please, just call for an ambulance, and I'll sing to you until they arrive, okay?" Kurt said, trying not to cry all over again.

"But…" Blaine started, only to be interrupted by Kurt.

"But nothing, Blaine, call for an ambulance right now." Kurt demanded with a very serious and threatening tone.

Blaine nodded and reached for the house phone that was sitting on his night stand beside his bed. He dialed 9-1-1 and talked to them, hearing Kurt sniffle through his cell phone. After he had finished, he turned his attention back to Kurt and his still-bleeding arm. He stared at the bright cuts that weren't deep enough for his liking. He made a disgusted face and picked the razor up again. He had officially lost his mind.

"I'm going to sing now…okay?" Kurt said, nodding his head for no apparent reason.

"Please…" Blaine said, gripping the razor and listening as Kurt took a deep, shaky breath.

"_We have kept a light on through the trouble, treaded water in a sea of tears. _

_Now I'm shooting arrows across your night sky, trying to land in your atmosphere_

_If we can make it through this storm, and become who we were before, promise me we'll never look back_

_The worst is far behind us now, we'll make it out of here somehow, meet me in the aftermath. Oh, meet me in the aftermath_

_There's so much more to life than all of the hours, moments that just slid beneath our feet_

_In the times that we put it all on the table and help feels too far beyond our reach"_

Blaine closed his eyes tightly as hot tears slid down his cheeks. Before he could realize what he was doing, he was making a sixth cut, deeper and more painful than all of the others. He bit his bottom lip hard and let out a little whimper, causing Kurt to pause his singing.

"Shh, please Blaine. You'll be okay, shh," Kurt said, not knowing what Blaine was doing, but hoping he was being comforting enough. "Five more minutes and this plane will land okay? Shh."

Blaine nodded and whimpered again as more blood rushed from the deep cut he had made. He stared at it in shock, his mouth gaping open from pain he was feeling. He noticed how quickly blood escaped from this wound compared to the others, causing more blood to spill onto the carpet. He listened to Kurt's voice as he stared at the blood in awe.

"Why did you break up with me, Kurt? Why am I not enough anymore? What did I do wrong? I can fix it…" Blaine whispered shakily into the phone.

Kurt choked a little and coughed before answering Blaine. "I- You were always enough Blaine, too much actually. There's nothing wrong with you at all. You're absolutely perfect in every way possible."

"Then why don't I have you anymore, Kurt? Why is this happening?" Blaine sobbed, inhaling sharply.

"I'm stupid, okay? I just thought the distance would tear us apart, and destroy what we had. But I was so wrong, Blaine. You never lost me, I'm all yours. We're okay. I'm gonna be there soon, okay? I love you," Kurt cried, gripping his phone tighter to his ear.

"Love you too…Sing…" Blaine whispered, starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy as his vision blurred a little. He reached up with his clean hand to rub his eyes, hoping to better his vision, but to no avail.

"_If we can make it through this storm and become who we were before, promise me we'll never look back_

_The worst is far behind us now, we'll make it out of here somehow, meet me in the aftermath, meet me in the aftermath"_

"I just landed, Blaine, I'm coming, hold on," Kurt cried, standing up from his seat and waiting for people to get the hell out of his way. He started singing again after giving Blaine a brief update of his whereabouts.

"_If we can make it through this storm and become who we were before, promise me we'll never look back_

_The worst is far behind us now, we'll make it out of here somehow, meet me in the aftermath_

_Oh, meet me in the aftermath, meet me in the aftermath" _

"Was beautiful, Kurt…" Blaine said brokenly, his eyelids feeling heavy.

"I'm driving Blaine, I'm coming to you okay? I'm coming to your house. I'm about ten minutes away," Kurt said.

"How?" Blaine asked, confused as to how Kurt had a car at the moment, when his was at his house.

"I texted Finn and asked him to bring my car. Puck was visiting him at our house, and they drove down here so Finn could drop my car off. Luckily, he didn't think to ask why or argue," Kurt explained, gripping the wheel tight and the phone against his ear tighter.

"Be careful…" Blaine whispered, leaning back against his bed to support his back.

"What's happening Blaine, you sound like you're going to pass out?" Kurt said, starting to freak out.

"Everything's blurry, Kurt…"

"Blaine, oh my god, did you stop the blood?"

"No…bleeding a lot…for a long time…owwww,"

"Blaine! Don't worry, an ambulance will be there, and I'll be there too, just hold on please," Kurt said, driving even faster.

"O-okay," Blaine whispered. His arm was numb and he was still staring at it, feeling his eyes slowly close and everything get darker. At this point, all he could hear was a pounding in his head and the faint sound of sirens as his eyes fell shut.

* * *

Kurt was almost to Blaine's house when he stopped getting a response out of him. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, please talk to me," Kurt repeated over and over, but still getting nothing. Kurt figured what had happened and started to freak out more, throwing his phone to the floor under his feet. "Shit," he cursed over and over until pulling up to Blaine's house, seeing the ambulance's bright lights flickering.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, getting out of his car as quickly as he could, picking his phone up from under his feet quickly before slamming the door shut and running to the open door of the house. He heard men talking upstairs, and he bounded up them as quickly as his feet would allow. "Blaine!" he screamed again in the doorway of the room. Two men and a lady snapped their head up to look at Kurt. "Who are you, kid?" One of the men asked as the other two returned to Blaine. "I'm his…boyfriend," Kurt said quickly, walking into the room. "Let me see him, I have to," Kurt cried, walking closer to the side of the bed where Blaine lay in the floor unconscious. "Sir, please, you're going to have to get out of our way," The man said, standing up and pushing Kurt out of the room, despite his protests. "No, Blaine! Is he okay? I need to see him!" Kurt sobbed, screaming and trying to fight the man.

"If you want us to help him, you need to get out of the way," the man said sternly, pushing Kurt out of the way as two more men brought a gurney up the stairs and into Blaine's room. Kurt stood in the corner of the hallway, to where he could still see into Blaine's room, crying and covering his mouth with his hands. He stared in complete shock as they rushed Blaine out of the house and onto the ambulance. The man ran out of Blaine's room, patting on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt ran after the man attentively.

"If you want to ride to the hospital with him, you better hurry," the man said, climbing into the back of the ambulance as Kurt quickly followed.

"Thank you…" Kurt whispered, still crying and staring at Blaine. Kurt mentally noted how peaceful Blaine looked, and stared hard at his chest to make sure he could see it rise and fall. He needed to know Blaine was breathing at all times. He noticed Blaine's arm was wrapped up from his hand up to his elbow. He cringed and stared at Blaine's face, reaching out to gently touch his clean hand.

* * *

After a few minutes of Kurt watching as they checked Blaine on the ambulance, the lady paramedic sat beside Kurt, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He's okay, you know? He's going to wake up really soon," she said, obviously trying to comfort him. Kurt nodded silently and stared at Blaine's face, hoping it'd wake him up somehow. She patted his shoulder again when Blaine started to move a little. Blaine's hands started moving, and Kurt watched as his face scrunched up, probably due to pain. His face lit up as Blaine slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly until his vision was clear enough to see Kurt.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered, his voice cracking as his eyes widened. "Kurt," he whispered again, opening his hand and staring at Kurt's, hoping he'd get the silent message.

"Blaine, sweetie," Kurt whispered, smiling a little and wiping his tears before taking Blaine's hand gently.

"You're here…not in New York."

"You knew I was coming home, dear," Kurt said, furrowing his eyebrows, hoping Blaine didn't forget.

Blaine nodded a little, "I know, you sang," he smiled a little, wincing as he flexed his muscles in his left hand, the one he'd cut. Kurt made a sad face and directed his gaze towards the wrapped up hand, then studying Blaine's face once more. "Hurts…" Blaine whispered.

"I know…I'm sorry."

"You said you'd never leave me…you said we'd be together forever," Blaine said sadly, clenching his fist, causing his muscles to flex in his left arm so he could feel the sting again. He whimpered involuntarily.

"Stop that, Blaine," Kurt said, looking at the paramedic next to him, silently begging her to make him stop. She snapped at Blaine, telling him to stop in the nicest way possible. "God, I'm so stupid. I was just worried about us. I just…I shouldn't have said those things, Blaine. You did nothing wrong, and I promise I won't do it again. I'll never break up with you again. Please forgive me?" Kurt pleaded.

"So we're okay? You're still my Kurtie?" Blaine asked adorably, smiling softly.

"I told you we're okay, Blaine," Kurt laughed a little at the pet name.

"I'm sorry about…this," Blaine whispered, looking away from Kurt, ashamed.

"They're going to help you…it'll be okay," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand a little before entwining their fingers together.

Blaine nodded silently, squeezing Kurt's hand before letting go as they arrived to the hospital. Kurt jumped out of the vehicle quickly, watching as they carried Blaine inside, following as close behind as possible. "We're okay," Kurt whispered to himself.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in his hospital bed, watching as Kurt sat down in a chair next to him, reaching for his hand to hold. They sat in silence as the doctors finished helping Blaine's arm, and Kurt listened to everything the doctor was saying as he talked to the both of them. The doctor had told them how Blaine was going to have to stay in the hospital for 72 hours, because Blaine had admitted to attempting suicide. He told the doctor that he didn't think Kurt was actually going to come see him, and that's why he did it. He told the doctor he had lost his mind and couldn't control the urge. Kurt listened as Blaine explained his story to the doctor, crying when he'd talked about wanting to commit suicide.

"Blaine…I have to tell you something…" Kurt said, rubbing the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb after the doctor left the room.

"What is it…?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"I don't want to leave you again…I don't want you to ever feel like this again…" Kurt whispered.

"And…" Blaine encouraged him to continue as he tilted his head at Kurt.

"I'm going to move back to Ohio until you graduate. I'm going to reapply to NYADA for next year, and this summer we can move to New York together." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

"You don't have to, Kurt. New York is your dream," Blaine shook his head.

"You're my dream, Blaine. It's not like I'm doing anything in New York anyways. Yes, I have my internship with Vogue, but Isabelle will understand, and I'll have to quit to attend NYADA anyways. I can work in my dad's tire shop for the few months you have left of school, and then we can leave Ohio for good, together."

"But, Kurt…"

"No buts Blaine. This is what I want. I don't want to be away from you again. It'll be better this way, I promise," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand with a reassuring smile. Blaine just nodded his head, knowing Kurt had won.

"I can't wait until we're living together in New York," Kurt smiled, standing up to kiss Blaine's forehead softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This chapter's _REALLY _short, but I wanted to update this. I'm experience a bit of a writer's block, and I think the next chapter I will skip to Blaine's graduation/proposal to Kurt. So in the meantime, I hope you all someone enjoy this small fluffy chapter. It's kind of terrible, but I hope you'll all be back to read Ch. 6! Thanks again to EVERYONE 3 - Much love xoxo**

* * *

It had been a few month since Blaine's accident. Kurt had moved back to Lima, and was now living with his dad. Both of them were doing better, and Kurt was even helping Finn out with Glee after school. Kurt had his job at the Lima Bean, making what money he could until Blaine graduated. Kurt worked while Blaine was at school, and would spend time with Blaine after school every day. It was Friday, and Kurt didn't have to work this weekend.

"I'm honestly so much happier here. Being able to see you every day," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine as they laid on his bed. Blaine smiled at Kurt, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they watched The Little Mermaid in Kurt's room.  
"Really? I want you to be happy, Kurt. I'm definitely happy that you're here." Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer to him.

"I mean, I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss New York. But it'll be so much better when I'm there with you. I think you'll really love it there," Kurt said, smiling up and Blaine and resting a hand on his chest.

"I think the best part about New York will be marriage equality. We could have a beautiful wedding, just like you've always wanted," he said happily, kissing Kurt's forehead. Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's chest softly. "Only two more months and we're free, Kurt," Blaine smiled, reaching down to grab Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers together.  
Kurt smiled, looking back at the TV. They laid in silence for a few minutes, trying to pay attention to the movie. The Little Mermaid was one of Blaine's favorite Disney movies, and Kurt thought it was adorable. "You remind me of Prince Eric," he giggled, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Really? How so?" Blaine asked, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Kurt started, shifting to a different position as he talked to Blaine, "You're handsome and sweet, just like him. You're like my real-life Disney prince," he smiled, reaching up to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine smiled proudly, chuckling at Kurt, "That's what I've always wanted to be," he said quietly, staring at his arm. Kurt noticed, and frowned at him.

"Blaine, why are you looking at your arm like that?" he whispered, kissing Blaine's jaw.

"I just…I feel really terrible about it. The scars are nothing but reminders of what almost was…" he mumbled, staring at the scars. Kurt looked at them and frowned, holding his arm up so he could kiss each mark gently. He smiled up at Blaine and kissed him gently on the lips.

"If you ever need to talk about it, I'm right here, love," Kurt said softly, kissing his chin. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the lips softly.

"Thank you. You mean the world to me, you know?" he smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt, pulling him up with him as he sat with his back against the headboard. He moved Kurt so that he was resting between his legs, with his head on his chest. Kurt giggled and looked up at Blaine. Blaine tilted his face down to capture Kurt's lips with his, kissing him slowly.

"I'm going to marry you one day, Blaine Anderson," he said, opening his eyes slowly.

Blaine nodded in agreement, "I already know how I'm going to propose to you, and I know exactly when I'll do it, too," he whispered, smiling brightly at Kurt.

"When?" Kurt asked, flipping over to lay on his stomach between Blaine's legs, resting his chin on his chest and smiling up at him.

"I'm not telling you, it'd take away all of the magic," Blaine said, winking at Kurt. He laughed when Kurt pouted at him, and reached down to rest his hands on Kurt's sides, rubbing them soothingly.

Kurt shivered, closing his eyes. "Blaine, that feels great," he sighed, turning his head to lay it on his chest. Blaine rubbed his sides slowly for a few more minutes, before he started tickling Kurt, causing him to flip over quickly.

"Blaine! Stop!" Kurt screamed, kicking a little as Blaine tickled him.

"Nope," Blaine laughed, tickling Kurt more.

"P-Puh-Please," he managed to get out, laughing hard. Blaine laughed and sat straight up, pulling Kurt into his arms, hugging him close.

"Fine, I'm done," he said softly, kissing the top of Kurt's head as he hugged him tightly.

Kurt sighed happily, closing his eyes as he rested against Blaine. "Baby, I'm tired," he whined, pushing Blaine backwards. Blaine laid down on the bed, crawling under the covers, holding them up for Kurt to join him.

"I love you, baby," Kurt said happily, laying down next to Blaine, kissing him hard on the lips before cuddling beside him.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms around Kurt and resting his head on top of Kurt's.

"Can I sing you a song? I just want to apologize one more time. ," Kurt said softly, looking up at Blaine and smiling. Blaine nodded and held Kurt close, waiting for him to sing.

_"Oh, I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away. I missed you, and things weren't the same_

_Cause everything inside, it never comes out right, and when i see you cry, it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you, and I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_This time I think I'm to blame, it's harder to get through the days. You get older and blame turns to shame, _

_Cause everything inside, it never comes out right, and when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you, and I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make your world go round, and I just wanted to say i'm sorry_

_Every single day, I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights, and the tears you cried, it's never too late to make it right," _

Blaine almost started crying, listening to Kurt sing. He heard how sad Kurt had sounded, and he felt guilty for putting Kurt through this._  
_

"I'm sorry for making you feel like this is your fault," Blaine said sadly, smiling at Kurt.

"It is my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid, you wouldn't have felt bad enough to do this," Kurt frowned, looking at Blaine's arm.

"I forgive you, okay? I already forgave you. I love you, Kurt," he said softly, kissing the top of his head.

Kurt nodded and nuzzled his face into Blaine's chest, closing his eyes. "I love you too, baby," he said quietly.

Blaine closed his eyes slowly, as he felt Kurt quickly drift off. He smiled, holding him close as he listened to Kurt's slow and steady breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! *waves* Sorry, it's been a long while /: I suffered from writer's block for weeks, so I wandered onto Chatzy, and got addicted, which helped with the writer's block, BUT school's kept me really busy, too. So IT'S FINALLY UPDATED. As always, thanks for all of the love. -Much love xoxo**

* * *

"It's time," Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, standing behind him as he looked at himself in the full-length mirror in the school bathroom.

"Kurt, you're supposed to be waiting!" Blaine laughed, fixing the bowtie he'd added to his graduation gown.

"I had to see how cute you looked before you walked across the stage," Kurt laughed, kissing his cheek before letting him go.

Blaine turned around to look at Kurt, leaning in to kiss him quickly. "It's time," he repeated, smiling at Kurt. "I'm finally graduating," Blaine sighed, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"I know, baby. We've waited so long," Kurt sighed, hugging Blaine tightly. "But, you've gotta get this over with before we do anything else with our lives," Kurt laughed, taking his hand and leading him out of the bathroom.

"I can't wait to be in New York with you. In _our _apartment," Blaine sighed happily, allowing Kurt to lead him to the auditorium's backstage door. Kurt nodded in agreement, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you. Get out there, Mr. Anderson," Kurt winked, placing a sweet kiss on Blaine's cheek, waving as he left to go sit in the audience.

* * *

Blaine sighed, opening the door and walking backstage, joining Sam, Tina, Artie, and Joe. "We did it, guys! We're graduating!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air, causing them all to laugh. They all hugged at Principle Figgins instructed them to be quiet. It was about to begin. They were about to start their lives as adults.

Kurt cried as Figgins called Blaine's name through the microphone, cheering loudly as he watched his boyfriend walk across the stage, receiving his diploma. "I love you," Kurt mouthed to Blaine as they made eye contact. "I love you too," Blaine mouthed back, smiling at Kurt and joining the rest of his graduated class on the stage.

* * *

As soon as graduation caps started flying in the air, Kurt was making his way to Blaine. He smiled, opening his arms as he saw Blaine run towards him, catching him in a hug. Blaine picked Kurt up, spinning him around and laughing. "I did it, Kurt! I'm done! We're leaving!" Blaine shouted happily as Kurt laughed.

"I know, I'm so proud of you," Kurt cried as he held Blaine's face in his hands, placing sweet kisses on his face. "But, we have a graduation party to go to first, so come on," Kurt laughed, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him to Blaine's car.

* * *

"All of our stuff is packed already, right?" Blaine said, holding Kurt's hand as they left Sam's graduation party.

"Yep. Everything's good to go," Kurt said, smiling and squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Are we leaving tonight, or…" Blaine trailed off, quickly approaching Kurt's house.

"No, we're gonna stay at my house tonight. Our flight leaves tomorrow morning," Kurt said happily, getting out of the car when they arrived.

Blaine followed Kurt inside, instantly being attacked by Carole and Burt with hugs. They kept telling Blaine how proud they were of him, and he thanked them as Kurt drug him to his bedroom. Kurt sat on his bed, smiling at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine said, a smile creeping on his face as he untied his tie.

"I'm just…our life together is about to start, and I'm really excited." Kurt said, sighing happily as he watched Blaine kick his shoes off.

"I know," Blaine said, walking over to Kurt, sitting next to him on the bed, "I can't wait. It's going to be so amazing, waking up to your beautiful face every morning," he said, smiling and kissing Kurt's nose. Kurt giggled and kissed his cheek, shaking his head.

"We need to finish packing," he said, laughing.

"I've packed all of my things already," Blaine said, shrugging. "Finn and Puck finished everything before my graduation," he explained, unbuttoning his shirt.

Kurt bit his lip and watched him, standing up and kicking off his own shoes. "Not only is that the only reason living with you will be great," he said, walking back over to Blaine, pushing his shirt off of his shoulder and straddling his lap, "But I get you whenever I want," he whispered, brushing his lips against Blaine's.

Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pressing their lips together. "And I'd be happy to have you whenever you want," he responded, pecking his lips again. "But, we should probably sleep, babe. We leave early," he said, unbuckling his pants and stripping to his boxers. He climbed into Kurt's bed, watching him as he undressed.

Kurt smiled at him as he shed his shirt, exposing his smooth, pale chest. "I know, I know," he sighed, removing his pants before joining Blaine on the bed. He pulled the covers over both of them, lying on his side, facing Blaine. He sighed happily, staring at him. "You've been so good…" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, rolling onto his side, scooting a little closer to Kurt.

"You haven't...cut since the hospital," he replied, smiling proudly. "I'm so proud of you."

Blaine's smile faded, staring blankly at the wall behind Kurt. "What's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt asked, reaching out to hold his hand.

Blaine nodded, saying nothing, but holding Kurt's hand. They laid in silence for a few minutes, before Blaine started talking. "I had the urge. I get it a lot." He whispered, looking at Kurt.

"T-to…cut?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Y-yeah…" Blaine whispered. "Please don't be mad at me…" he added, closing his eyes and squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Baby…I'd never be mad at you for that. I just…next time you get the urge, I need you to come talk to me. You're so beautiful, and worth so much more than you give yourself credit for," he whispered to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

Blaine nodded, burying his face in Kurt's chest, clinging to him. "Please don't let me go," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling a tear drop down his face.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, rubbing his back.

"I have the urge right now, and I don't know why. I'm so happy, and the urge is still there," he whispered, letting a few more tears fall.

"I'm here, Blaine. I'll hold you all night, okay? I'm not leaving,.." Kurt whispered comfortingly, kissing the top of Blaine's head as he cried into his chest.

"_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness. I've seen how heartless the world can be._

_I've seen you crying. You felt like it's hopeless. I'll always do my best to make you see,_

_Baby, you're not alone 'cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you, and you know it's true. _

_It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through" _

Kurt sang softly, stroking Blaine's hair as he cried, trying to calm him. He held him tightly, closing his eyes, kissing Blaine's head. He smiled to himself as Blaine's breathing calmed down, knowing he'd fallen asleep. He continued to stroke his hair, closing his eyes and humming softly.

"I love you, Blaine," he whispered, kissing the top of his head one more time as they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so it's been awhile. I finally got inspiration to continue this, so I hope everyone enjoys it :) As always, thank you so much. -Much love, xoxo**

* * *

Their plane landed in New York at about 4:00 that evening. Kurt smiled brightly, clapping his hands excitedly as the plane stopped. He grabbed Blaine's hand and practically drug him off of the plane, heading to the baggage claim. "We finally made it!" Kurt exclaimed happily, giving Blaine the biggest smile.

"I know! I can't wait to finally move into our apartment. Your dad said everything was already moved in and ready, right?" Blaine asked, picking up a few of their bags, watching Kurt grab the rest. All of their other stuff had been brought with the moving truck prior to their flight.

"Dad rent us a car. He said it's in the parking lot. Him, Puck, and Finn are spending the night in a hotel down the road. After we get unpacked and settled in, we should go buy things for our new place," he said quickly, leading Blaine to the parking lot. When they got out there, their dad was standing in front of their rental car, opening the trunk for them.

"I'm so proud of both of you," he said, smiling at Kurt and Blaine as they put their luggage in the trunk. "I suppose you'll call me if either of you need anything at all?" he suggested, handing Kurt the car keys.

"Of course, dad. Thank you so, so much! Tell the boys we said thank you, too. You guys are amazing," Kurt said, opening the passenger's side door for Blaine, hugging his dad tightly and kissing his cheek. "I love you," he whispered, squeezing him tightly before letting go, walking to the driver's side.

"I love you too, son," he said, smiling sadly as he watched Kurt get into the car, waving as he drove away.

* * *

"Kurt, honey, calm down," Blaine laughed, watching Kurt hang up the rest of their clothes. He was practically bouncing from excitement.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I'm just so happy. This is our place," he said, walking out of the closet, looking right at Blaine.

"Ours," Blaine nodded in agreement, walking to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly.

"C'mon, let's go shopping for decorations and stuff?" Kurt nudged him, kissing his cheek sweetly.

* * *

Blaine thought for a minute, biting the inside of his cheeks. He knew that the rest of their friends had planned to fly in soon. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. He nodded at himself, reading 6:00. They were flying in at 7, so he figured an hour would be enough for Kurt. He was supposed to bring Kurt to the café at the corner of the block of their apartment. He had a surprise for Kurt, and thought it'd be important for his friends to be there. "Sure. Let's go," he nodded, pulling back and grabbing his hand.

Kurt squealed excitedly, looking around their apartment as they left. "I guess we can go to that cool little thrift shop down the road. I bet we could find a lot of cool things for a reasonable price," he said, smiling proudly at Blaine.

"I'm sure you can find something," Blaine nodded in agreement, squeezing his hand. "Afterwards, we should go try the coffee at the cool little café at the corner of the block. You know the one, right?" he asked casually.

"That sounds great, love. After that, could we get dinner? You can't get a good dinner at a café," Kurt pointed out, swinging their hands as they walked down the street.

"Anything for you," Blaine said sweetly. He smiled to himself, knowing his plan would work out great. He checked his watch, seeing the time. _"Soon." _He thought to himself. He really hoped that Rachel would have the ring as planned.

* * *

An hour later, Kurt was still shopping. Blaine started to get nervous, texting Rachel quickly. They'd all just arrived, and they were supposed to be already at the café. They changed plans impressively fast. Rachel told Blaine to stall Kurt at the thrift shop for another half hour, while they all checked into their hotel across the street. After they checked in, they were all going to meet at the café, making sure to sit in the back so Kurt couldn't see them. Blaine smiled at the texted out plan, nodding to himself. He thanked Rachel about a million times in one text, squeezing Kurt's hand as they walked around the store.

"I think I'm done," Kurt said, holding a basket full of decorations, and a few throw blankets he'd found.

"I think you should find more," Blaine shook his head, pulling him further back into the store. "We need a lot of things," he encouraged, smiling at Kurt.

"O-Okay?" Kurt said questionably, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend's behavior.

* * *

A half-hour later exactly, Blaine stopped walking. "Kurt, I think this is enough. Let's check out, okay?" he said quickly, leading Kurt to the check-out counter.

"Blaine, what's going on? You're acting funny," Kurt asked quietly, a bit nervous. He noticed Blaine texting a lot, smiling at his phone as he did so.

"Nothing's going on, honey. I just think we have enough, and I'm starving. Let's go get coffee," he insisted, taking the basket full of things from Kurt and placing it in front of the cashier on the counter.  
They stood in silence as their items were rung up, Blaine bouncing nervously on his feet.

"Blaine, honey, calm down," Kurt said quietly, placing both of his hands on his shoulders, pushing him down onto his feet steadily.

"Sorry," Blaine said, looking back and- flashing Kurt an apologetic smile.

When they were done checking out, Kurt grabbed the bags and smiled proudly, leading Blaine out of the shop. "To the café!" Kurt said happily, pulling Blaine down the block.

"I love coffee," Blaine said lamely, holding the door of the café open for Kurt. Kurt smiled and walked in ahead of him, walking up to the counter and ordering their favorites. After they got their coffees, Blaine led Kurt to a table in the front corner of the café, farthest away from where he knew everyone else was. The rest of the place was empty, which Kurt thought was strange.

"So…This is a cute little place," Kurt smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. "Wow, this is good," he widened his eyes in surprise. "I wasn't really expecting that from this little hole-in-the-wall."

"Yep, it's pretty good. This can be our new Lima Bean," Blaine winked, sipping his drink. He hummed quietly, rubbing his foot against Kurt's leg under the table.

"Where do you wanna go for dinner tonight?" Kurt asked, his face bright and excited.

"Somewhere nice, for sure. I don't really know yet. Any suggestions?" Blaine asked, reaching over to grab Kurt's hand.

"Not really, but I'm sure we can find a nice place somewhere close," Kurt shrugged, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Kurt, I have something for you. It's been killing me, actually. I've had it for a while, but I needed the right time. And why not our first evening in New York?" Blaine said loudly, making sure that everyone in the back could hear.

"Honey, I'm right here. Why are you talking so loud?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Kurt, just…don't talk," Blaine insisted, getting up from his chair.

Kurt watched suspiciously, confused as to what Blaine was doing. He stayed silent, like Blaine requested. A few seconds later, music started playing, and he saw Brittany wheel Artie out into the room. He squinted his eyes in confusion, as the rest of their friends filed out. Sam, Santana, Puck, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, and the new kids. Everyone. Even a few of the Warblers, and Burt and Carol. Wes, David, Thad, Nick, Jeff, and Trent. They all hummed to the music, standing behind Blaine. When Kurt noticed the tune of the song, he widened his eyes and gasped in surprise. Blaine winked at Kurt, smiling brightly as he started to serenade him.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me, _

_To feel like I've had long enough with you._

_Forget the world, now, we won't let them see,_

_But there's one thing left to do," _

Blaine sat back down in the seat in front of Kurt, taking both of his hands in his. Everyone else huddled around their table, humming behind Blaine. Kurt gasped softly, tears welling up in his eyes, squeezing Blaine's hands weakly.

"_Marry me, _

_Today and every day. _

_Marry me, _

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café,_

_Say you will. _

_Say you will,"_

Kurt smiled brightly, keeping his eyes locked with Blaine's as he continued to sing. Both of them were teary-eyed, lost in each other.

"_Together will never be close enough for me,_

_To feel like I am close enough to you._

_You wear white, and I'll wear out the words 'I love you,' and 'You're beautiful'_

_Now that the wait is over, _

_And love has finally showed you my way…_

_Marry me,_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me, _

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café,_

_Say you will. _

_Say you will." _

Blaine got up and stood in front of Kurt, sinking to one knee in front of him, holding both of his hands tightly. Tears were streaming down Kurt's face, his bottom lip trembling slightly as he looked down at him.

"_Promise me, you'll always be, _

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to sing to you, _

_When all the music dies_

_Marry me, _

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me, _

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will._

Say you will.

_Marry me."_

Rachel stepped up behind Blaine, handing him a little velvet box, shedding tears of her own. Blaine had a few tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked up at Kurt. He continued to hold one of his hands, smiling brightly at him.

"Kurt, you are the love of my life. You're beautiful, strong, smart, talented, caring, sweet, and just…amazing. I can't really find words to explain how I feel about you, but I can try. You make me feel like I'm flying. You saved me, and you made me the person I am right now. You give me courage when I'm afraid, strength when I am weak, and love when I need it most. You make me feel beautiful, and special, and loved. You make me feel like there's a purpose, you know? When I was at the lowest point in my life, ready to give up, you came in and forced me to fight. I'm on this permanent high now, with you. Through everything we've been through, I've never loved you more than I do right now. I'm extremely happy to be living with you. Both of us, as adults, in New York. Starting a brand new life together. The only thing that could possibly make this better, is a wedding. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I promise to sing to you whenever you want, to make you dinner, to care for you when you're sick, to care for you regardless, to make sure you feel like the most beautiful man in the world. I promise to love you forever, as long as I'm breathing. It would mean the world to me if you'd promise to be my lover, my best friend, my partner in crime, and most importantly, my _husband? _Will you marry me?" Blaine recited to Kurt, opening the ring box, holding it out in front of Kurt.

Kurt let out a small sob, covering his mouth with his hand that wasn't holding Blaine's. "Y-Yes," he nodded quickly, wiping his eyes. "Yes, Blaine, yes. I want to marry you," he said louder, laughing through the tears.

Blaine smiled brightly, taking the ring out of the box, taking Kurt's left hand again, slipping the ring onto his ring finger. He stood to his feet, immediately being filled with an armful of Kurt. He hugged Kurt tightly around his waist, spinning him in a small circle. "I love you so much," he whispered, shedding a few tears himself.

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's neck, still crying lightly. "I love you too, Blaine. More than anything," he whispered back, crashing his lips into Blaine's.

Most of the girls in the group were in tears, including Carol. A few of the guys were wiping stray tears away. Kurt's dad was crying freely, wiping his face. Everyone in the café was clapping. "I can't wait until our wedding day," Blaine whispered to Kurt, kissing him softly.


End file.
